mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dropping the Base
The 'dropping of the base' was the fourth battle of the Avengers. It marked Laura Duccont's revenge against the heroes as she attempted to destroy the newly constructed carrier that they would use as a base of operations, by blowing it out of the sky. It also involved the excorcism of Hayley Williams. Origins Little is known of Laura Duccont's true nature. She is regarded as an international criminal since using the AAC Civil War as a smokescreen to free Masher and use him to build an army to subjugate the world. However, Masher instead talked her into summoning demon's of Khorne instead. After a battle at the Island of Doom, Duccont's demons were defeated and Masher escaped. Since her escape, sources claim that Duccont has denounced her alliance with Masher, calling him a 'manipulative sociopath'. Unkeen on being second in command, she has apparently vowed to take revenge on the Avengers in order to gain public respect. Masher, being extremely mysterious these days, has apparently completely disappeared. Duccont's vampiric powers are based on a link to another person - that person being Hayley Williams, who was possessed and forced to do her bidding. So long as Hayley remains, Duccont cannot be killed. However, the Avenger Helsing has recently revealed that it is possible to excorcise Hayley, and return her to normal... The Attack Up high in the sky, over the Whargarbl Sea, Duccont descended slowly on the carrier and brought with her a magnificant storm to try and bring the carrier down - some believe that she was harnessing the power of the recent Hurricane McCall to do this. Hayley Williams, possessed of Khorne, attacked the Avengers (who were stuck on top as the carrier began to lose altitude). The battle didn't last long. Things were made difficult by Duccont's gargoyle servants (two of whom Catwoman destroyed in spectacular hollywood fashion). Eventually, though some injuries were sustained, the team manage to wear Hayley down bit by bit until she was too stunned to fight back. They played some Paramore tracks, which seemed to jog the real Hayley's memory. However, at this point, Helsing (who was the only one who could have saved Hayley), refused to excorsise the ex-leader and instead simply killed her. The rest of the team were outraged, especially Kais, who threw the monster hunter over the side of the carrier. With Hayley's death, Duccont lost her power over the storm and decided to flee. Aftermath Though the attack was fought off with no casulties, things are not looking good for the world of Arsinos. The fact that Duccont is out for revenge, and has no failed, means she will be more desperate and willing to go to more lengths to get victory next time. Some fear that she will attempt to rejoin Sodney Masher. Even worse, cracks are starting to appear in the Avengers team. Tensions are running high. Sethos, director of the Avengers, decided to suspend Helsing from the team until he sorts out his 'personal commitments' over that of the missions. If the team doesn't pull it together soon, they may not survive the future. With all the attacks caused by the Cult of the Machine God, there are fears around the world that something big is on the horizon... something that could destroy them all... Category:Avengers Missions